The Gift of Words
by Rebel-with-a-clue
Summary: Narrated by Death. Every person has been given a gift. This is Liesel's gift


**This came to me while I was on vacation in San Francisco. Sorry i haven't updated the other fics, but this one is mainly a test to see if i can upload during school. Plus, its kind of cute.**

I have learned many things in my years guiding souls to the next world. Some of the most important are these.

1\. Every person on earth is blessed with a Gift.

2\. They could be blessed with many Gifts, or it could just be one. But everyone has one.

It could be something physical, like the Gift of speed, or strength. The physical ability could also mean fast reflexes, flexibility, the Gift of Irish folk dancing. Some physical Gifts might seem useless or small, like the ability to type really fast or amazing hearing, but that doesn't mean they aren't any less important than the other Gifts, it just means they can be used differently.

Another type of Gift is a mental one. It could be great wisdom or intelligence. But it could also be strategic planning, the ability to memorize every variation of a beef stew recipe, or even the ability to understand math better than most. All of these are Gifts, and so many more could fall into this category.

There are Gifts that just seem like talents. The talents of singing, reading fast, drawing, painting, even most sports are just considered talents, but they are Gifts. Each singer, artist, reader, and athlete was Gifted with a talent that helps make them who they are.

There are some Gifts that are harder to see. They are Gifts of personality. People are given Gifts of optimism, hard work, persistence, and so much more. Just because the Gifts of personality are harder to spot, doesn't mean they aren't any less important. The people Gifted with these are some of the greatest people, because their Gift isn't something that they can just keep to themselves. They share their optimist with others. Their hard working attitudes rub off on others and push others to try. Persistence inspires others to never give up, never give in. People Gifted with personality Gifts are some of the most inspiring people. They are the ones that become leaders, teachers, and the truest of friends.

All these gifts are important, but there is one Gift that is considered the most special of all the Gifts, because the people who receive it must prove they are worthy. The Gift isn't given freely or randomly, it is held onto until someone is worthy to receive it. It is the most powerful gift to be given, it is also the hardest to spot, at first.

It is the Gift of words.

One must earn the Gift of words. It cannot just be given. One must show they are willing to work for the Gift, and that they will share their Gift with others. It is a important Gift, one that contains so much power for something so simple

The Gift of words is powerful for so many reasons. Words have the power to inspire armies, or bring countries to their knees. Words have the power to transport people to different places in reality, history, or a fantasy world. They bring people together and tear them apart. Words build civilizations and record history. Words are the very basis of every of culture and every day life, because without words, we would live in a vastly different world.

Leisel Meminger was given the Gift of words. Its not her only Gift, but it is one that defines her. She wanted to read. She wanted to learn more words. Leisel had a thirst for words that could never be quenched, so she was Gifted with words. She was one of the chosen few to receive this powerful Gift, and she shared it with the world. She wrote in a book, which saved her life. She taught her children and grandchildren the importance of words. She showed them how amazing words are. Leisel used words to describe the world to Max when he was cooped up in the basement. Leisel was given the Gift of words to tell others of her best friend Rudy, whose Gifts had been the ones of Loyalty and persistence, and how he died. Leisel shared her Gift with all around her, with the people she met on the street and with the ones closest to her.

So when she finally breathed her last and her words stopped flowing, and she came with me, I showed her the book she had left on her street so many years ago. She shared her Gift of words with everyone, including this old thing.

So when I tell you that I am haunted by humans, it was one human that stuck with me for a long time. I give people the gift of going to the afterlife, by guiding them into the next world. Never has any human given me a gift. She is the first.

She has given me the Gift of words, and I share her Gift the way she wanted to. I share with you Leisel's Gift of words.

**This came to me, i hope its good. REVIEW PLEASE. I want to know if its any good. I uploaded this during school, so i wanted to see if it was possible. Please tell me if it uploaded alright.**


End file.
